until_dawnunchartedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronnie Collins
"Hey I've climbed bigger, trust me.” -Ronnie Collins Ronnie Collins is a character that I added to the story of Until Dawn, where he is friends of the 8 protagonists. Full Name: Ronnie Collins Nickname: Ronnie, Ron, (By the boys) Actor: None Gender: Male Age: 18 (Prologue), 19 Hair: Dirty Blonde Eye Color: Blue Complextion: White Outfit: Black Jacket and blue jeans, Robe, long sleeve green shirt Accessories: Belt, sunglasses Love Interest(s): Sam Debut: Prologue Occupation: Fortune Hunter, College Student Death: Chapter 10 Cause Of Death: Explosion Status: Unknown Appearance: Ronnie has dirty blonde hair with his hair often spiked like Chris, and has blue eyes. He often wears a shirt that has a logo that looks like 2 C's facing the opposite direction in a square. During the Prologue, he has a long sleeved blue shirt on. From Chapter 1 to Chapter 2, he has on a black jacket and blue jeans. Later on he wears a robe since The Psycho took him and Sam's clothes. When Mike and Sam save Chris, Ashley, and Ronnie, he changes into a long sleeve green shirt. Personality: Ronnie has similar traits to Sam. He loves animals, he is diligent, and adventurous, but he is not a pacifist. He has been in many fights due to treasure hunting, but he does not like to fight those who are close to him. Unlike Sam again, he is not a vegan. He LOVES meat and chicken. He cares about his friends and helped Sam try to warn Hannah, as he was not a part of it. He tried to stop them. Ronnie is highly resourceful and resilient. He is brave and strong-willed and will not let fear take control of him and change him in any way. He is pretty calm under pressure, but all of that goes away if one of his friends, or loved ones are injured. Biography: Ronnie is a caring and adventurous person. He would do anything for his friends, even give his own life. He is in love with Sam. He has liked her since 3rd grade. He thought 2014 was the year he'd win her over, but after the incident with Hannah and Beth, Ronnie left and became a treasure hunter and had a partner. He stumbles his way back to them eventually. But not in the best circumstances... Involvement: One year ago, when the others are preparing to prank Hannah, Sam and Ronnie tried to talk them out of it. Ronnie was doing it, not only because he liked Sam, but because he knew it was wrong. They find her too late and Sam tries to talk to her but she runs away. Despite not being apart of it, Josh still targets Ronnie as he did Sam. Ronnie is still a work in progress character, so I may edit more about him. I will not mention anymore of his chapter appearances, because you can find out the rest if I decide to post my story I've written about them in the book section of this Fandom.